


You should've just stayed away

by earlgreyteawrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KEITH FIC, M/M, Season 7 fix, keith kogane - Freeform, klanc - Freeform, klangst, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, vld keith fic, vld klance - Freeform, vld klance fic, vld lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: A fixer upper of that space scene in season 7!





	You should've just stayed away

    “Keith, you ran away. Maybe you should’ve just stayed away.” Keith couldn’t lie, those hit him hard…very, very hard. For a minute, he couldn’t even process what Hunk was saying, he didn’t even really know what he was saying in reply. Lance’s words had hurt…and he didn’t know what to do with that.

    “-Just drift off by yourself, Mr.Lone Wolf!” Lance practically snarled. That…didn’t help.

    “Fine.” Keith mumbled through his gritted teeth, activating his jetpack. Hunk, sadly, managed to stop him.

    The thing was, Keith really didn’t like to cry in front of people, and after that comment he was just about ninety percent sure he would.

    “Let me go!” he yelled, kicking Hunk right in the face. Hunk’s grip fell, leaving Keith to blast off somewhere else to cry.

    Keith was thankful that at least he could be in private soon, and as long as he could see the team from the place where he chose, it would be okay. He just needed some alone time. Because what Lance had said, not only was it something to intentionally hurt him, but…it was also true. Keith _had_ left…he’d abandoned all of them.

    He ended up getting on an asteroid nearby, shifting in a position so that he could see the paladins, but so that they couldn’t see him. They weren’t far and the asteroid he found was concealed by the dark. He could cry here in safety.

    But just as Keith was about to turn off the coms (so nobody could hear obviously), he heard someone else start crying. He wasn’t sure who it was, mostly because it was very soft at first, but it was there.

    “Lance…you can’t just say stuff like that.” Hunk muttered, “Look, I know Keith really hurt you, but…there’s no reason to take it out on him. We’re all just tired and scared and-”

    “But it’s true!” Lance sobbed back. “He left me alone. It’s not fair! You have Pidge, Allura has Coran and Shiro, but I don’t have _anybody_. And right when Keith starts seeming to actually like me, he _left_.” Lance cried for a moment after that. Keith could hear the tears hitting the inside of his helmet from the coms and his breathing getting heavier. “And then he came back and I got _all_ excited! Then he just pushed me away like I didn’t even matter! Like he didn’t even care!”

    “Lance, that was a dire situation-”

    “I don’t care! He could’ve at least apologized afterwards or _something_ , but that never happened!” Keith felt his chest starting to ache. “And you know what! I’m starting to think you guys don’t care either!” Lance sobbed accusingly, “Whenever I’m upset, you all play it off as a joke, when I admit feelings, you make fun of them, and when I try at basically anything you all call me stupid! I’m done. I’m just done. I’d rather get lost in space than be here with you.”

    “Wait! Lance, stop! We can’t lose you too!”

    “No, Lance come back!”

    “Stop it Lance, you’re being unreasonable!” Keith could hear Lance sobbing harder and harder as the team shouted at him to come back, voices completely desperate. And for a minute, he was so focused on the damage that he’d done, that he didn’t notice the sounds of a jetpack behind him.

    Keith quietly fiddled with the coms, turning it on so that it was between only himself and Lance. Maybe…maybe he could apologize. He could still hear Lance sobbing loudly, choking on his own spit and his breathing heavier and heavier as the seconds passed by.

    “Lance…” Keith mumbled. Lance’s sobbing didn’t stop, but it quieted enough for Keith to be able to tell he was listening. “Lance, I’m sorry.”

    “Shut up!” Lance cried back into his ears, obviously frustrated. “I don’t want to hear it! I hate you! I _hate_ you!” Keith felt another pang in his chest. But just as he was about to reply, he found himself tumbling down the asteroid.

    Something had landed on top of him. At first he panicked, hoping it wasn’t space debris, but as he looked around, he recognized the thing that had hit him as armor. Lance’s armor.

    Keith scrambled to his feet. The blue paladin was still crying, his helmet filling with water from his tears. Keith bent down, quietly picking him up and settling him down on the asteroid. Before Lance could react, he brushed away the dust of Lance’s suit and carefully wrapped his arms around his waist. If Lance blasted away from here, he would be too far. And if he was going to be too far away, then so was Keith.

    “Let me go!” Lance sobbed, suddenly pushing against Keith. Keith kept his grip iron tight, not daring to let go of the struggling teenager in his arms.

    “Lance, I mean it, I’m sorry.”

    “Just let me go!”

    “I’m so sorry.”

    “Leave me alone-”

    “That’s not what you want!” this made Lance look up, tears still drizzling down his cheeks. He looked so tired. Lance’s suit beeped, the tears draining from his helmet and converting into water he could use later. “…Look…I heard you, through the coms.” Lance’s face immediately turned red in response, but before he could say anything, Keith continued, “…It’s just, I…I’m bad with people. I’m sure you already know that.” Lance didn’t laugh or snort like Keith was hoping he would, “…I’m sorry you felt like I left because of you. I’m sorry that I hurt you when I pushed you aside after you tried to welcome me back. And…I’m really sorry that I never apologized. I didn’t know how to. I know that’s a really lousy excuse, but, I really didn’t. I-I was just embarrassed…I’m not used to sharing my feelings with other people, it’s hard and uncomfortable for me, but…you deserve an apology. You deserve my friendship and you deserve to know that I didn’t leave because of you…I left because of myself. And that was a really selfish move on my part.” Keith paused. Lance was still kind of crying, but it was in a good way? “…I left…because I was lost. I felt like…I was missing something. I’ve always felt that way, but, I thought that if I left I might be able to find it, whatever I was looking for.

    And yeah, I found my mom. She definitely helped me realize things and accept myself. She definitely filled in a missing piece, but…she wasn’t the exact thing I was looking for. Not that I don’t love her and care about her, but she still wasn’t that thing.” Keith mumbled quietly, feeling his palms sweating underneath his suit. He didn’t think he’d ever say this, any of it. He’d kept this all private from everyone except for him mom (who obviously didn’t take what he admitted hard and instead enjoyed teasing him a little bit for it). What made it harder was…he was telling this to Lance’s face. He could see him through his helmet, tears still shimmering in his eyes. Lance was hurt. He probably felt better than before, but he was still hurting. Keith wanted to change that. And if he got embarrassed, so be it. Lance deserved to know how much Keith valued him.

    Keith took a deep breath, preparing himself one final time.

    “…I didn’t realize it when I needed to, but…the thing I was looking for was you. It’s always…it’s always been _you_.” Lance’s eyes got enormous, “Even if we were ‘rivals’ at some point, you’ve really helped lift me up. You helped me become a good leader. When I was at my worst you helped me until I was at my best again. When I was down about Shiro missing, you distracted me from that. You’re…you’re such a big part of my life. You helped me become a lot of what I am today. And, I wish I would’ve realized how much I needed you before I left, because I really care about you Lance…” Keith trailed off for a second, feeling his cheeks flushing a dark red.

    “….I love you, Lance.”

    Dead quiet followed.

    Lance’s eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth hanging open just the slightest bit. Keith now was starting to wonder if he should’ve said all of that. He’d…he’d confessed his feelings. The ones that had been there since the very beginning. The worst part was not knowing what Lance would do, or what Lance would say.

    Keith had let go of Lance a long time ago, now using his hand to rub his other arm nervously. He felt his foot starting to tap. He chewed his lip. All of his nervous ticks were going haywire. Keith prayed Lance would say something, anything to help him relax in the slightest. At least a simple, ‘I’m sorry, I don’t like you back’ would be better than this deafening silence.

    But no answer came.

    Keith started to sweat. He wanted to cry. What had he done? He’d ruined their beautiful friendship! Now Lance probably hated him, he probably thought he was weird for being gay. He probably-

    Keith’s thoughts were cut off by a small clink on his helmet.

    Lance had gotten close, holding onto Keith’s hand. Their fingers were intertwined, their hearts beating just a little bit faster as they looked at each other through their helmets which were now pressed together. Lance closed his eyes, pressing a tiny kiss to the inside of the glass. Keith felt his face flaring with red as it lingered. But regardless, Keith repeated the action, pressing his lips softly to the inside of his own helmet.

    As much as he craved to throw off their helmets and kiss him for real…this was good enough of an answer for Keith. They could kiss for real later…now was the time to talk.

    “I love you too.” or…maybe not, seeing as Keith had spontaneously combusted by this point. Keith sputtered for a second, trying to find words as Lance cried a little bit of happy tears. “…Let’s…let’s talk about this later, okay? I want to apologize to the others.” Lance mumbled as soon as Keith stopped sputtering. Lance gently caressed Keith’s helmet, pressing their foreheads together. “…You can ask Kosmo to bring you to my lion…mine is empty tonight. We can cuddle and maybe kiss a little bit?” he mumbled, feeling a little bit embarrassed. Keith’s felt like his face was exploding, but there was no way he was about to refuse such a wonderful offer. Keith nodded, feeling flustered as Lance smiled bashfully his way.

    They held hands as they used their jetpacks, floating back to the other paladins. They had all fallen asleep, chained together at the arms. Keith and Lance linked back into the group, positioning so that they were next to each other. Lance pressed another hopeful kiss to the inside of his helmet.

    Keith felt his heart fluttering. He could definitely get used to this. He couldn’t wait to find the lions again.


End file.
